Happy Easter Ludwig!
by LoliTurk
Summary: Meet Ludwig, he's been chasing after the Easter Bunny for years and he couldn't believe what he caught...Germany x Bunneh!Prussia


(Inspired by this comic .com/gallery/#/d2nphsr)

Ludwig was not a superstitious man.

He knew from a very young age that it was Roderich that put the Christmas presents under the tree instead of a certain jolly old elf. But the Easter Bunny...Now that was another story.

For years, there was an extra present or two in the basket for the German that couldn't be explained. No matter how late he stayed up watching, a brightly wrapped toy waited for the young blonde come sunrise.

His Aunt and Uncle were worried that someone obsessed with Ludwig was breaking into the house and they had moved repeatedly, but the presents still came. For reasons he couldn't explain, Ludwig knew the perpetrator was harmless.

Even as an adult living in his own in a one-bedroom apartment, the blonde hid behind an olive-hued couch and watched his trap. Theirs was an unusual game of cat and mouse and Ludwig was determined to win at any cost.

He checked his wristwatch, there were only a few minutes until Easter Sunday and so far everything was going according to plan. A bowl of carrots and sauerkraut sat untouched in the center of a coffee table and any chance of the German falling asleep was nonexistent thanks to a large amount coffee.

A small creature wrinkled his pink nose in annoyance from outside a window. "You have to pee sometime Ludwig…" He grumbled. "…and I want my sauerkraut dammit!" His stomach growled hungrily and his mouth watered. How did the German know it was his favorite?

The rabbit snapped to attention when the blonde checked his watch again and glanced around the room. _Is he going to…?_

Ludwig stood up and walked to the bathroom. _Yes!_

He clapped his paws triumphantly and slipped inside the living room, hopping onto the glass table. A colorful package almost as tall as his knee was yanked from a magic pouch on the rabbit's hip and set down. A pink nose twitched and with quick hop to the bowl the delicious treat was within reach.

"Ah-ha!" Ludwig's hand shot out and grabbed him by the feet, hoisting the animal to eye level.

The German arched a brow at the creature in his grasp; it looked like a small person wearing a blue suit and it was maybe six inches tall, excluding its long ears and cottony tail. The rabbit munched on a leaf of seasoned cabbage and was strangely unfazed with being caught by a human. "So, what are you going to do now that you've finally caught me?" He asked between bites. "My name's Gilbert by the way."

"Um, hi Gilbert. I'm Ludwig…"The blonde was at a loss for words, he honestly never thought he would get this far.

Noticing Ludwig's indecision, the mischievous rabbit spoke up "Well, rules are rules. You caught me so now we have to get married."

"What! A-Are you serious?" The German stuttered, almost dropping the grinning animal before Gilbert said "No. I would like us to tie the knot someday though."

Ludwig's face grew warm at the rabbit's proposal. "Well, you do seem very- Wait, what? No! You're a rabbit for crying out loud!" What on Earth was he thinking!

Gilbert sighed, he was so cute when he was stressed like that. "An _awesome _rabbit." He corrected and nudged the German with a paw until he was turned right-side up.

"How about a consolation prize then? I'll let you touch my ears, they're super-soft and fuzzy." Gilbert teased. Ludwig looked up at the twitching ears, they were pure white and _did_ look soft…He tentatively reached out a hand and stroked them gently.

The rabbit in his arms made a slight gasp and buried his blushing face in the German's sleeve. Ludwig's fingertips ran over the silky fur, smoothing them gently. He leaned forward and kissed the sensitive appendages earning another sweet sound. The German slowly trailed a line down Gilbert's back to play with his cotton-like tail and when he touched it, the rabbit yelped.

Suddenly, the small animal in his arms grew to full size!

Ludwig stared in amazement at the handsome man-Gilbert was male, verymale and very naked- sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around the German's neck playfully. "Couldn't resist the tail, could you?"

"How did-?"

"I'll explain everything in the morning, as for right now…" Ruby eyes glinted with something that told the German that he should have run away when he had the chance. "…You're mine, Ludwig."

The rabbit pounced and was glad he had the foresight to have lube be this year's present.

;)


End file.
